Just A Night Meal
by Luna Dial
Summary: After Lisa ordered him out of the house for the night, Gabe went to a local, upper-class restaurant to eat and forget the events of the night. But what was suppose to be a late meal turned into something more... and forever-lasting.


**A/N:** I have no explanation or comments on this, except that I regret absolutely nothing, and please don't expect anything serious.

Idea was given to me by Internalhemorrhaging on tumblr!

* * *

Lisa had ordered him out of the house that night.

Their quieted bickering over his late hours at work had quickly escalated to a shouting match of an argument, causing Joshua to wake up. They didn't realize it until she heard the boy crying. Before the words could even leave her mouth, Gabriel had already walked off to go pack up a day's worth of casual, and work clothes. He'd be back again after some time, but undoubtedly she'd start another argument with him, he'd leave, and would find some place to stay.

Rinse and Repeat. It was a vicious cycle.

So how the hell was it, that he found himself sitting at a table at some frou-frou Mexican restaurant, complete with a romantic candle and giggling couples all around him? Gabriel didn't know. All he knew, is that this was the only place open at this hour (for some odd reason), and that the food here undoubtedly had to be better than what he could find at the hotel that would be waiting for him. Even if the bill was big- he didn't care. He was a doctor. He had this.

As the waiter came up to take his order, he ordered something simple- coffee, and the supreme nachos. The finest that the restaurant had to offer, and he was sure he wasn't going to sleep well anyway.

The wait was a bit long. Couples came and went, laughing and giggling- there was even a small family of four, the father who Gabriel remembered as a patient of his with a very interesting diagnosis. They probably wouldn't remember him. After all, he wasn't the one who saved the man's life. Everyone else didn't appear to him as either familiar or interesting, and once it looked like nobody else would be arriving, he took to taking the spare straws on the table and blowing the wrappers at inanimate objects.

One point if it was the table. Two if he got it in the complimentary cup of water. Five if it was the flower vase next to the candles.

After racking up a score of "I-don't-know-and-don't-care", the waiter had arrived with a plate in his hand. Setting down the nachos in front of Gabriel, he gave a quick, "Enjoy your meal, Sir," and walked off.

And oh God, these nachos.

They were beautiful.

They were arranged in the most perfect, the _most_ astounding and delicious-looking way possible. He stared at it for approximately 5 minutes before realizing that he was drooling and it was getting on his shirt. Gabriel could feel his heart ache a little as he dabbed it away- the nachos were a sight to behold, and he felt guilty at the thought that he was going to eat this beautiful thing.

Yet his stomach growled. He couldn't leave it all alone either, could he?

Reaching a hand out, he picked up a chip that was covered with the gooey cheese, meat, and other such condiments that completed this gorgeous-looking food. Raising it up, and away from the other chips, he stared at it. It was just as much of eye-candy as the other chips, still gathered around that plate- but his stomach got the best of him.

He bit into the chip, and... oh, was it the best thing he ever tasted.

Time seemed to slow as he chewed, taking in the flavors of the nacho chip he had just eaten. It was just as much delicious as it looked. The nachos this restaurant had to serve- indeed, it had to be the greatest thing in existence.

He continued to eat the nachos, feeling more and more guilt for eating it, taking in the romantic atmosphere that the restaurant had to offer. Somehow, the faint music being played from hidden stereos seemed to play something that sounded like smooth jazz to his ears. Ahh, it was a beautiful atmosphere, and the more Gabriel ate the nachos, the more he could feel himself falling in love with it.

When he had finished, time seemed to resume- and the beautiful smooth jazz that he could hear was gone. Wiping his mouth with a napkin, there was a glossy, far-away look in his eyes that disappeared only when he heard the sound of someone clearing his throat next to him. The doctor took a quick look around, noticing people at neighboring tables looking and staring at him as if he was a Leper. Looking up, he noticed the waiter from before, staring down at him.

"Are you done, Sir?" The waiter asked, and Gabriel gave a solemn nod. He didn't want to say it, but his beloved was all gone now. The waiter nodded in response, dropping the bill before taking away the plate and he had to bite down on his tongue to not give a cry.

As Gabriel payed the bill and walked out of the restaurant, he turned back to stare at it.

"I will be back, my beloved," he whispered, before finding his car to drive off to the nearest hotel he could find.

And so, that's how the secret affair between Gabriel Cunningham and Nachos began.


End file.
